


stuck on you (what did i do?)

by itjustkindahappened



Series: skam fic week [5]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Co-workers, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, art teacher even, physics teacher isak, so.. so fluffy, tbh the fact that they're teachers has.................... no real relevance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itjustkindahappened/pseuds/itjustkindahappened
Summary: It’s not that Even doesn’t try to be friendly with him—Isak just makes it so hard. Whenever Even approaches, Isak either makes up a fumbling excuse to leave, or just becomes really stiff and refuses to acknowledge Even’s existence. Whenever Even’s tried to talk to him Isak has just stared into his coffee and mumbled out one-word answers until Even’s had to give up, and it’s just so unfair. Because Isak’s just fine around everyone else—he laughs and jokes around, and Even can just watch from afar how his eyes crinkle up with sunshine and wish he could get to be the one that put them there.Or, a teacher AU with zero teaching and a lot of crushing.





	stuck on you (what did i do?)

Even enjoys his job as a secondary school art teacher. It’s not his lifelong dream profession, exactly, and the pay could be better. But he does love teaching, and though some classes make him want to tear his hair out, others are really chill and a delight to be around. His colleagues are fun, too—Magnus, the gym teacher, is always up for taking a drink on weekends. Jonas, the social science teacher indulges Even in many political discussions in the break room. Noora, the Norwegian teacher gives great advice and her fiancé, Sana, the biology teacher and Even can have hour-long conversations about anything and everything. Even has a fair amount of work friends. Overall, it’s a pleasant job which he likes, and there are no reasons for him to feel uncomfortable in it.

Well. Except for Isak.

It’s really not fair at all—the physics teacher is without a doubt the most gorgeous human being Even has ever had the privilege to lay his eyes on. He could spend hours upon hours just admiring the curve of the man’s upper lip and the way his eyelashes curl gently and how beautiful his hands are when they’re clutching a coffee mug. The first time his eyes fell upon him, Even was certain that is was fate and that they were absolutely meant to be.

Now? He’s kind of losing hope a little. Because for some reason, Isak seems to hate him.

It’s not that Even doesn’t try to be friendly with him—Isak just makes it so _hard_. Whenever Even approaches, Isak either makes up a fumbling excuse to leave, or just becomes really stiff and refuses to acknowledge Even’s existence. Whenever Even’s tried to talk to him Isak has just stared into his coffee and mumbled out one-word answers until Even’s had to give up, and it’s just _unfair_. Because Isak’s just fine around everyone else—he laughs and jokes around, and Even can just watch from afar how his eyes crinkle up with sunshine and wish he could get to be the one to make him look like that.

And honestly? Even can’t live this way. He just cannot. He isn’t built to deal with this kind of constant, one-sided pining, and he most definitely isn’t built to be on unfriendly terms with _anyone_. Especially not stunning men with eyes greener than fairy-tale forests and hair like spun gold. He swears Isak is taken straight out of a storybook and put in Even’s vicinity just to have him suffer.

So, he’s had it, now. He needs to try and do something to convey to this angel slash man that he likes him. And that he’s a good person. Life knowing Isak dislikes him for unknown reasons is quite simply, terrible. He will not do it. But talking to him seems like a lost cause, and Even’s kind of becoming desperate.

It’s on a whim that he ends up drawing a quick graphite sketch of Isak and himself at a table, two steaming drinks in front of them and gleeful smiles on their faces. Under it he simply writes;

_After work today?_

He puts it on Isak’s desk first thing in the morning and hopes it’ll do the trick.

 

~

 

It doesn’t.

Even is sitting around in the teacher’s lounge, exchanging small talk with Jonas and Magnus, when Isak bursts through the door with a paper in his hand and beelining straight for Even’s spot on the couch. He stops and stares at Even for a few seconds, and Even, trying to keep a calm exterior, just sips his coffee.

“Did you make this?” Isak asks at last.

He holds up the paper, and Even immediately recognizes it as his own drawing. He gives him a sheepish smile and turns his hair so he’s properly facing Isak.

“Yeah. Do you like it?”

Isak looks conflicted—his eyes are moving rapidly between Even and the drawing as he fidgets with his fingers nervously, and when he at last answers it’s with a small wrinkle between his eyebrows that Even wants to reach and smoothen out with his thumb.

“Are you—making fun of me?”

Even’s tentative smile drops immediately to morph into a horrified frown.

“What? No!” he assures him. He tries to look his very sincerest, too, because under no circumstances can he let himself fuck this up by letting Isak in any way get the wrong idea.

But Isak is barely looking anymore, shaking his head in small, erratic motions and starting to back away. “Because I know I’m obvious but you don’t have to, like—take the piss, so. Yeah.”

And then he turns to leave again before Even can say anything else, and Evens’ heart clenches when he’s out the door.

 

~

 

So that was a damn trainwreck.

Even’s going to be honest—his pride is hurt, and it takes him a few days to recover. The worst thing is that nothing about the encounter makes sense—why would Isak think in any universe that he’s being made fun of? Even has zero thinkable motives to do such a thing. What has Isak so _convinced_ that Even is a bad person?

Even has no idea and it’s driving him up the walls.

So ultimately, he decides he’s going to ask. Once and for all, he’s going to figure out what exactly it is that Isak has against him, and then he’s going to walk away with his head hung in complete dejection, and he’s going to try and get over it. However long that may take.

It’s a bit past 5pm when he knocks on the door to the room where Isak’s work space is located, stepping inside quietly. Isak is, as expected, still there sitting by his desk, alternating between typing away on his laptop and flipping through a stack of papers. When he sees Even, his spine stiffens and he bites his lip, which looks in no way at all like an invitation, but Even is a man on a mission.

“Reports?” he asks lightly, slowly approaching the blond.

Isak just snorts and tells him “yeah,” with a slightly an emphasizing eyebrow raise.

“They’re always a pain,” Even hums.

“That they are. Did you want something?”

Isak isn’t taking his eyes off of the computer screen even for a second, and it’s making Even increasingly nervous. He hasn’t really given much thought to how this is supposed to go down. At last he figures it’s best to just go straight to the point, so he takes a deep breath and then pushes out:

“I just—could you like, tell me what I did?”

To Even’s huge relief, that does make Isak stop, and he turns his chair slowly to face Even. His nose scrunches up, puzzled, and it’s the most endearing thing Even has seen and he has to subtly pinch himself to snap out of his haze to focus on the matter at hand.

“What?” Isak at last utters.

Even rolls his eyes with a self-deprecating smile. “I know that you don’t like me very much—and that’s fine, really. I just. I just need to at least know what I _did_.”

Isak is quiet for so long Even’s starting to get anxious, looking down on his feet to not have to watch the other man decide just how to put what he’s about to say. He kind of regrets asking—what if he didn’t even do anything? What if Isak just thinks he’s generally annoying? That’d be even more devastating.

Even did ask, though, and now he’s going to have to hear the answer no matter how much it’ll sting, and he’s bracing himself for it when he gazes down at Isak’s face again and sees him open his mouth.

“You think I don’t like you?”

Isak’s voice is a lot softer than Even expected, and Even raises an eyebrow.

“Well—is that not the case?”

“Why would you think I don’t like you?”

Even huffs in disbelief. “You avoid me all the time? And when I try to talk to you, you’re always—very unresponsive.”

“ _Oh_. Uh.” Isak scratches his neck and averts his gaze as his voice turns into a mumble. “That’s—that’s one way to view that, I guess.”

Even is lost. He blinks blankly, waiting for Isak to elaborate.

“I, um.” The blond shuffles awkwardly and bites his cheek. “I get… Nervous? Around you. Because you’re _really_ attractive and suave and forward and I don’t know how to deal. It’s embarrassing. I thought I was being super obvious.”

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Everything clicks in Even’s head and a dopey smile slowly begins to take over his features as his stomach goes from dreadfully heavy to beautifully light, fluttering and tickling with moondust.

“Suave? You call drawing us together because I can’t formulate actual words to ask you out for coffee ‘suave’?”

“Well, it was a very pretty drawing, wasn’t it?” Isak frowns. “You’re amazing. Of course it’s going to sweep someone off their feet.”

“So it did?” Even’s full on grinning now, finally daring to walk closer to the wonderfully flustered man in front of him. “Sweep you off your feet?”

“Um.” Isak swallows visibly and Even tries to keep his urge to lean down and press kisses to his throat at bay. Instead, he just tilts his head and dares reach out and tuck a loose curl behind Isak’s ear. Isak lets him and Even feels sunlight pool in his lungs.

“You’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen. I’ve been pining for _months_. How could you have missed that?” he asks, watching Isak intently.

Isak just looks completely astounded, a rosy tint rising up to his cheeks and his jaw falling a little slack. And then something fantastic happens.

Something seems to tick off inside Isak, and with a low “jesus _fuck_ ,” he stands up and lunges forward to close the final distance between them and lock their lips together. Even’s eyes widen, completely taken aback, but he regains composure almost immediately, letting his hands sneak around the small of Isak’s waist to pull him closer. Isak’s lips are soft and eager and his hands are tangling in the small hairs on Even’s neck, causing shivers to run along Even’s spine and they haven’t even fucking gone on a single date yet but kissing Isak still feels like the most natural thing in the entire world.

It’s long overdue, he thinks. They’re allowed to do this in a bit of a wrong order.

“We hang around teens way too much,” Isak mutters when they finally part. “This is stupid.”

Even just laughs, his veins feeling like they’re being pumped with fire, and he gives Isak a smirk.

“What are your dinner plans tonight?” he asks.

“Don’t have any.”

“Wanna go get some food with me now that we’re both clear on each other’s intentions?”

Isak beams and accepts and his eyes crinkle and his face radiates happiness, and it’s all Even’s doing.

**Author's Note:**

> what is this mess???????????????????????? no one knows least of all me
> 
> (as a reoccuring pattern this week) i wanted to do this longer but i got SO STRESSEDT and hence.......... this silly, pointless thing. i hope it's alright anyway xxx
> 
> anyways!!! there's nothing that makes me happier than validation so comments and kudos ???? my heart sings with joy and love every time. my tumblr is @tequiladimples if u wanna hmu and thank u for reading ilu <333


End file.
